Clear My Mind
by TheChildOfTheTardis
Summary: Bucky Barnes/The Winter Soldier has finally been found. Steve gets Wanda to see if she can use her powers to remove the Hydra mind conditioning from him and get back his Bucky. [ Steve/Bucky, Post Winter Soldier and Age of Ultron but Pre Civil War ]


**Clear My Mind**

 _Chapter 1_

It had been two years.

Two years since the Winter Soldier.

Two years since Steve had discovered that Bucky was still alive.

Two years of looking, with the help of Sam and Nat and later Wanda, for his Bucky.

And now at last they had found him. The problem was he wasn't entirely Bucky yet. The Hydra mind conditioning was wearing off and shards of the real Bucky kept appearing but he wasn't whole yet, still wasn't a complete person. Part Winter Soldier, part Bucky Barnes. Seeing the Hydra mind conditioning slowly starting to wear off Wanda realised that if she was careful she could use her powers to reach into Bucky's mind and retrieve his memories. Return him to the man he had been.

Steve was stood at the end of the bed his Bucky was lying in. He looked almost peaceful in the sleep like state he was in so Steve guessed he mustn't be dreaming. At the other end of the bed was Wanda, the red glow of her hex powers emanated from her hands and illuminated Bucky's face. Never had Steve been more grateful to have someone with mind manipulating powers on the team.

"How's it going?" Steve asked at long last breaking the silence in the room.

"I'm getting there." Replied Wanda, not looking up. "Hydra didn't just condition his mind, they altered it. But I'm peeling off what they did to him and finding your Bucky underneath his programming."

Steve nodded, well aware that Wanda had probably simplified her explanation of what she doing for his benefit.

Sam returned to the room with a cup of coffee for himself and one for Steve. Steve grateful accepted the coffee, as he sipped it he realised just how long he'd stayed awake and just much he needed a caffeine buzz to keep him going.

The red light of the hex powers faded as Wanda stepped away from Bucky. "I've done all I can. It's up to him now if his mind accepts Bucky or if the Winter Soldier rejects and takes control of him again. We just need to wait until he wakes up and see what happens."

Steve nodded gratefully at Wanda as she walked out of the room. Sam turned to leave too and Steve was going to follow Sam and Wanda out to leave Bucky to sleep when Sam place a hand on his chest to halt him.

"You should stay with him. Make sure he sees a familiar face when he wakes up, like you needed when they defrosted you."

And so Steve waited.

He sat by the bed watching Bucky.

He stayed there, hand holding Bucky's and willing him to break free. Several hours after the others had left them Steve felt his hand being gently squeezed by Bucky. He looked at him and saw his eyes open and look at Steve.

"Steve?" He muttered as if waking from a long nights sleep.

"Bucky!" Steve grinned, feeling ridiculously happy. "Welcome back."

"Where have I been?"

Steve couldn't quite believe that wander had done it. This was Bucky. The Winter Soldier was completely gone from his mind.

"That's a long story, things have changed. But I'm here with you."

"Things have changed?" There was a note of apprehension in his voice. "Do you…"

"Of course I still love you. My Bucky."

Bucky smiled at him. Steve felt so happy to see that smile again.

"I guess the first thing that I need to tell you is the war is over. And we're no longer in the 40s."

"You're right, this is gonna be a long story. Isn't it?"

Steve nodded.

He'd imagined this moment so many times. SHIELD had even drawn up an official plan of what to do when they'd found Bucky and removed the Winter Soldier conditioning from his mind. But no that moment was actually hear Steve forgot all about the plan. He knew Bucky better than anyone. He would act he wanted.

"It's a long story and right now it doesn't matter."

"Damn right. I don't think I could stay awake long enough to hear it all. And you don't look to awake either."

"I've been watching you."

"Well I'm fine, let's get some sleep."

"I don't want to leave you Buck."

"I didn't say you had to. There's room for you in here."

Steve stripped down to his boxers and got into the bed with Bucky. He snuggled up against him. Just like old times he instinctively wrapped his arms around the other man protectively. Except unlike back in the 40s he didn't need to worry about the dreadful what if someone saw them like this. For the first time in decades, in a way he'd dreamed of during hundreds of nights Steve feel asleep holding, cuddling and snuggling up to his Bucky.


End file.
